sonic equestrian adventure
by Frankthebronyhedgehog249
Summary: sonic y tails son transportados hacia equestria donde viviran aventuras con las mane 6 y alguen mas (mal summary)
1. Chapter 1

**cap 1 equestrian pony meet mobian pals**

**mobius de noche**

**En mobius un erizo azul al cual llaman sonic intentaba dormir pero algo no lo dejaba, intentaba pero no podía, despues de un rato de no poder dormir, sonic se levanta de su cama se pone sus zapatos y sale al exterior pero antes de salir se encuentra con su amigo, un zorro con dos colas **

sonic:hola tails, ¿que haces?

Tails: hola sonic, solo estoy haciendo nuevas mejoras para el tornado

Sonic: ok, tails saldre un rato para caminar y relajarme

Tails: esta bien

**Sonic sale del taller y en su camino encuentra 2 esmeraldas chaos**

Sonic: jeje, a eso se le puede llamar suerte

**Sonic continuando su recorrido empieza a encontrar las esmeraldas hasta encontrar la séptima, despues de una caminata de almenoz una hora sonic regresa al taller**

Sonic: ¿tails, sigues hay?

Tails: hola sonic, ¿que pasa?

Sonic: no pasa nada solo mira lo que encontré*saca las esmeraldas*

Tails: !wow¡, ¿donde las encontraste?

Sonic: las encontré tiradas en todas partes, lo curioso fue que fueron muy fáciles de encontrar

Tails: sonic

Sonic: que pasa Tails

Tails: que le pasa a las Esmeraldas

Sonic:*mira las esmeraldas* no se

**Algo le pasaba a las esmeraldas, ellas estaban, brillando y titilando muy fuerte, despues de un rato de titilar y brillar, estas pararon, pero justo en el momento de que estas pararon un portal empieza a succionar a Tails y a sonic**

Sonic: que está pasando*corre*

Tails: *corre*al parecer las esmeraldas crearon un portal después de la alta radiación de energía y… ¡aaaaaaaaaah!

Sonic: ¡Tails!, ¡nononononono nooooooooooooooo!

**el portal succiona a ambos y a las esmeraldas arrastrándolos hacia algún lugar desconocido**

**en equestria**

**era de noche en equestria y cierta pony color lavanda estaba estudiando las estrellas para un reporte de astronomia**

¿?: spike, ven aquí

**un dragon color morado y verde fue hacia donde estaba la pony**

Spike: que quieres twilight

Twilight: ¿me podrías buscar una pluma y un pergamino?, por favor

**Spike rápidamente fue a buscar la pluma y el pergamino, despues de que spike le diera la pluma a twilight, twilight empezó a escribir lo que había descubierto sobre la estrellas, despues de haber terminado de escribir twilight siguió mirando las estrellas por un rato hasta que ella logro divisar 7 luces de diferentes colores que caian desde el cielo a diferentes lugares mas otras 3 luces, una azul, una amarilla y una color verde, la luz verde se separa y se dirige a un lugar cercano al bosque everfree**

Twilight: (¿Qué es eso?)….. ¡spike¡

Spike: si twilight

Twilight: tienes que quedarte aquí a cuidar la biblioteca, tengo que salir para ver que fue eso

Spike: ( al fin podre dormir) con gusto

Twilight: gracias spike

**Twilight se va de la biblioteca y se lo deja encargado a spike**

Spike:*bosteso* al fin podre dormir

**Twilight estaba galopando todo lo que podía hacia donde habían caído las 2 luces mas cercanas , twilight había llegado hacia donde estaban las luces para su sorpresa había 2 creaturas raras **

Twilight: (¿Quiénes y que son ellos?)

**Twilight levito a las 2 creaturas y las llevo a su casa al llegar puso a las creaturas y fue a dormir**

Twilight:*bosteso*mañana averiguare lo que son esas creaturas

***a la mañana siguiente***

**Sonic y tails p.o.v.**

Sonic: *despierta* ¿donde estoy tails despierta?

Tails:*bosteso*hmmm, donde estamos

Sonic: no tengo idea

**Twilight despierta **

Twilight: veo que ya despertaron

Tails: pero que…

Sonic: ¿puedes hablar?

Twilight: pues claro, que esperabas

Sonic: emmmmm no sabia que los caballos pudieran hablar

Tails: sonic, técnicamente ella es una pony

Sonic: lo que sea, pero aun asi, donde estamos

Twilight: están en la biblioteca de canterlot

Sonic: ¿canterlot?

Twilight: ¿no sabes que lugar es este?

Sonic: no, ni siquiera se que tipo de mundo es este

Twilight: espera, ¿no son de este mundo?

Sonic: no, no que nosotros sepamos

Twilight: ¿entonces ustedes vienen de otro mundo?

Sonic: te acabo de responder esa pregunta

Twilight: perdón, pero yo sigo sin poder creer que sean de otro mundo

Tails: pues cree el que somos de otro mundo y hasta talves de otra dimension

Twilight: wow, pero me podrían decir de donde vienen y como llegaron

Sonic: nosotros venimos de un mundo llamado mobius y llegamos aquí por causa de las esmeraldas chaos

Twilight: ¿esmeraldas?

Sonic: son 7 en total, una esmeralda contiene poder como para controlar el tiempo y el espacio, una esmeralda también puede convertir los pensamientos en poder lo cual los hace muy poderosas

Twilight: wow esmeraldas tan pequeñas para tan gran poder

Sonic: espera y hay no acaba, cuando se reúnen las 7 en total pueden ocurrir milagros a nosotros nos han servido en el pasado, yo siempre las uso para acceder a my super forma

Twilight: ¿super forma?

Sonic: es una versión mas poderosa de mi, pero eso es un poco mas difícil de explicar

Twilight: bueno si les sirve de algo les ayudare a encontrar esas esmeraldas

Sonic: gracias emmmm…. Perdón pero creo que no nos presentamos

Twilight: ah si, mi nombre es twilight sparkle y ustedes son

Sonic: soy sonic, sonic el erizo la cosa mas rápida con vida

Tails: y yo me llamo mails prower pero todos me llaman Tails

Twilight: ok, sonic y Tails antes de ayudarlos le informare a la princesa celestia sobre ustedes

Sonic: ¿princesa quien?

Twilight: princesa celestia, ella es la gobernante de equestria y es la encargada de levantar el sol y la luna

Tails: wow hacer eso debe ser muy duro, pero, ¿y tu que conexión tienes con ella?

Twilight: ella es mi mentora

Sonic: ¿y eso como paso?

Twilight: luego les contare esa historia, pero ahora los ayudare a encontrar las esmeraldas

Sonic: que no ibas a escribirle a la princesa

Twilight: ya lo hice, ¡spike!

Spike: si twi- wow ¿quienes son ellos?

Twilight: ellos son Tails y sonic

Sonic: hola spike

Tails: hola

Twilight: bueno ahora que ya los presente ¡spike!

Spike: si twilight

Twilight: envía la carta porfavor

Spike: *quema la carta* listo

Sonic: *cara de pero que* acabas de quemar la carta

Twilight: no la quemo, la envio veras spike no es un dragon común el es un dragon mágico, y su fuego no daña a nadie si el no quiere a y spike tendras que quedarte cuidando la biblioteca, voy a salir

Spike: agh ok

**Twilight, sonic y Tails salen a buscar las esmeraldas pero en si sonic era el único que busco y encontró una esmeralda, twilight traia un libro con ella y lo estaba leyendo y Tails despues de un rato de no encontrar algo fue con twilight**

Tails: que lees

Twilight: estoy leyendo un libro

Tails: a ver, ahm, había una vez... En el reino mágico de Equestria. Dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo, la mayor, usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer. La menor, traía la luna al anochecer. Así, le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponies. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos. Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba. Pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. Un día fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor, la transformó en una malvada yegua oscura. Nightmare Moon. Juró que asumiría al reino en la noche eterna. Con pesar, la mayor usó la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponies: Los Elementos de la Armonía. Usando la magia de esos elementos, derrotó a su hermana menor. Y la envió para siempre a la luna. La hermana mayor se hizo responsable del sol y la luna y la armonía ha perdurado en Equestria por generaciones… twilight, ¿que son los elementos de la harmonia?

Twilight: no estoy segura pero me suena haber oído algo de ellos pero no se donde, Tails dile a sonic que regresé a la biblioteca tengo que hacer algo de investigación

Tails: ok

***Twilight se va***

**fin de cap 1**


	2. Chapter 2 poniville

**Cap 2 ponyville **

**Con twilight (todo es casi el mismo dialogo pero un poco cambiado)**

¿?: ¡Ahí estás Twilight! Moondancer hará una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo. ¿Quieres ir?

Twilight : Lo siento Twinkleshine . Tengo que hacer mas investigacion. *Se retira corriendo*

Twinkleshine: Ah... ¿Esa pony hace algo aparte de estudiar? Yo creo que prefiere a los libros, que a las amigas.

Twilight : Se que escuché sobre esos elementos.

Spike: *Es golpeado con la puerta* ¡Uh...!

Twilight : ¿Spike? ¡¿Spike?! ¿Spike? Ahí estás. Ven. Busca la vieja copia de predicciones y profecías. *Mirando el objeto que traia Spike* ¿Qué es eso?

Spike: Oh... Bueno. Era un regalo que compre para Moondancer, pero...

Twilight : Ay Spike. Sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas.

Spike: Pero es el descanso.

Twilight : *Revisando libros* No No No No no no Ugh... ¡Spike!

Spike: Aquí está.

Twilight : ¡Ha! *Se lleva el libro*

Spike: *Suspira y levanta los libros tirados*

Twilight : *Buscando* Elementos. Elementos... E... E... E... Ajá. Elementos de la Armonía. ¿Ver yegua en la luna?

Spike: ¿Yegua en la luna? Solo es un cuento pony.

Twilight : *Buscando* Yegua, yegua... Ajá. La yegua en la luna. Mito de la antigüedad. Poderosa pony que quiso gobernar Equestria, vencida por los Elementos de la Armonía y recluida en la luna. Según la leyenda, el día más largo del milésimo año, las estrellas la liberarán y ¿Traerá la noche eterna? *Impresionada* ¡Spike! ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

Spike. No

Twilight : Toma nota, a la Princesa.

Spike: Adelante.

Twilight : Querida maestra: Mis continuos estudios de la magia pony, me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre.

Spike: Espera. "Filo...", ¿"Filo..."?

Twilight : ¿Margen?

Spike: "Mar..."

Twilight : Eh- Borde.

Spike: Oh...

Twilight : ¡Ay! ¡Que algo muy malo está por pasar! Lea esto. La mítica yegua en la luna es de hecho Nightmare Moon. Esta por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche etrena. Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla. Espero su respuesta. Su fiel alumna: Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: "Twilight... Sparkle" Listo.

Twilight : Bien Mándala.

Spike: ¿Ahora?

Twilight : Pues claro.

Spike: Um... No lo sé Twilight. La Princesa Celestia está ocupada por la celebración del verano. Y eso es pasado mañana.

Twilight : Claro Spike. Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del verano. Es imperativo que la princesa lo sepa ahora.

Spike: "Impera..." "Impera..."

Twilight : ¡Importante!

Spike: Entiendo. Entiendo. *Envía la carta* Listo. Va en camino. Pero no esperes de pié.

Twilight : No me preocupa Spike. La Princesa confía mucho en mí. En sus años como mi mentora, jamás ha dudado de mí.

***Llega una carta***

Twilight Sparkle: ¿Ves? Sabía que actuaría de inmediato.

Spike: *Aclarándose la garganta* Mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight. Tú sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza. Pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos.

Twilight : *Impresionada*

Spike: Querida Twilight: No todo en la vida es estudiar para una pony. Te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano. Donde se realizará en Ponyville. Y tienes una tarea aún más importante por cumplir: Haz amistades.

Twilight : *Se entristece*

Spike: Mira lo positivo Twilight. La Princesa dijo que te quedes en la biblioteca. ¿Eso no te hace feliz?

Twilight : Si. Es verdad. Además, tengo razón. Supervisaré todo rápidamente, e iré a la biblioteca a buscar pruebas de la profecía.

Spike: ¿Y cuando harás amistades como la Princesa dijo?

Twilight : Dijo que viniera a supervisar. Soy su alumna y haré mi deber real. Pero el destino de Equestria no depende de mis amistades.

***Salen de la biblioteca***

Guardias Reales: *Relinchos*

Twilight : Gracias señores.

Guardias Reales: [Resoplan]

Spike: Tal vez los ponis de Ponyville hablen de temas interesantes.

***Llega una pony rosada***

Spike: Por favor, solo inténtalo.

Twilight : Eh... ¿Hola?

¿?: *Impresionada**Se va rápidamente*

Twilight : Bueno, eso fue interesante.

Spike: *Suspiro*

**Con Tails y sonic**

Tails: ¡sonic!

Sonic: tails que pasa encontraste una Esmeralda

Tails: no, no tuve suerte, pero te vine a avisar que twilight regreso porque ella tenia que hacer algo de investigación

Sonic: ok, bueno yo ya encontré una esmeralda y creo que con eso basta por hoy asi que creo que hay que ir con twilight de momento

**Sonic y Tails se dirigen a la biblioteca de twilight pero un pony guardia los detiene**

Guardia: ¿son ustedes sonic y Tails?

Sonic: si ¿porque?

Guardia: vengan con migo la princesa los quiere ver

Sonic: ok

**Sonic y Tails son guiados hacia el lugar donde esta la princesa y llegan despues de unos cuantos minutos**

Guardia: esperen aquí

**El guardia entra a la habitacion donde se encuentra la princesa**

Guardia: ya pueden pasar

***Sonic y Tails entran***

Celestia: pasen

***Sonic y Tails se hincan***

Celestia: ustedes son sonic y Tails como me menciono twilight en su carta, cierto

Sonic: si, su majestad y ¿porque nos necesita a nosotros?

Celestia: porque necesito saber como ustedes llegaron aquí

Sonic: nosotros llegamos aquí a causa del poder de las esmeraldas chaos

Celestia: ¿y que son estas esmeraldas chaos de las que hablas?

Sonic: son gemas pequeñas, en total son 7, una esmeralda contiene suficiente poder como para poder controlar el espacio y el tiempo

Celestia: creo que ya he oído suficiente, los ayudare a encontrar las esmeraldas, y por lo que me cuentas si estas esmeraldas cayeran en manos equivocadas seria algo catastrófico

Sonic: gracias princesa, apreciaría la ayuda

*Sonic y Tails se van* *celestia los detiene*

Celestia: sonic

Sonic: si princesa

Celestia: si van a buscar a twilight, les dire que no esta en la biblioteca ella se fue a poniville

Sonic: ¿poniville? Y donde esta eso

Celestia: ten aquí un mapa, pero si quieren les pido a mis guardias que los lleven

Sonic: no, gracias llagare en unos minutos corriendo

Celestia: ¿como? Poniville no esta que digamos tan cerca

Sonic: confie en mi princesa, porque soy la cosa mas rápida con vida

*Sonic y Tails se van*

Sonic: ok, poniville esta… por esa dirección

Tails: esta derecho de aquí

Sonic: Tails, listo para una carrera

Tails: sonic, sabes que no soy tan rápido como tu

Sonic: vamos Tails solo por diversión

Tails: ok, esta bien

***Sonic y Tails se preparan para correr* (o en el caso de Tails volar)**

Sonic: estas listo

Tails: listo

Sonic: 3

Tails:2

Sonic:1

Sonic y tails: ya

**Sonic y tails salen disparados de la salida claro que sonic estaba bajando la velocidad para no dejar en polvo a tails, despues de unos minutos de correr (o volar) sonic y Tails llegan a poniville**

Tails:*cansado* vamos*cansado* a buscar a twilight

Sonic: concuerdo pero donde iniciamos

Tails:*buscando*creo que por hay *ve a la biblioteca*

Sonic: ¿porque?

Tails: 2 razones es una biblioteca y veo a twilight que esta en….. creo que esta en una fiesta

Sonic: pues vamos

**Sonic entra junto con Tails buscando a twilight, depues de poder ubicarla ellos decidieron seguirla a su cuarto designado en la biblioteca **

Sonic:¿twilight?

Twilight: ¿eh? Ah eres tu sonic

Sonic: ¿que pasa?

Twilight: nada, solo que tengo mucho en que pensar, asi que necesito estar sola un momento

Sonic: ok, si nos necesitas estaremos en la fiesta

**Dicho eso sonic se mete a la fiesta y disfruta, sorprendentemente ellos no fueron notorios entre la gen…err los ponys**

**Fin cap 2**


	3. nightmare moon

**Cap 3 nightmare moon**

**4 horas después**

***Sonic estaba dormido de aburrimiento y Tails tuvo la oportunidad de leer un poco después de todo no tenía nada que hacer, twilight se había ido de la biblioteca junto con spike a algo llamado "festival del sol de verano", y les dijo que no salieran para no causar algún escándalo***

Sonic: Tails

Tails: si sonic

Sonic: ¿que lees?

Tails: emmmm….. un libro sobre la vida en equestria

Sonic: y encontraste algo interesante

Tails: no mucho, es casi lo mismo de siempre, aves, murciélagos y otros animales lo único interesante que he visto son manticoras y vampiros de la fruta

Sonic: vampiros ¿Cómo?

Tails: son como murciélagos pero estos comen fruta

***despues de un gran silencio***

Sonic: *suspiro*, no se tu compadre pero yo saldré de aquí

***se abre la puerta***

Sonic: ¿eh? Oh eres tu twilight, te ves agitada ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: es una larga historia

Spike: *entre sueños* ¡detengamos a nightmare!

Sonic: ¿nightmare?

Twilight: eso es parte de la historia, pero de momento necesito que me busquen un libro

Sonic: claro, ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

Twilight: aaa…. emmmm….. no sé, lo que sé es que ese libro contiene información sobre los elementos de la armonía

Tails: ¿y tú no vas a hacer nada?

Twilight: claro que los ayudare pero tengo que acostar a spike, el no ha dormido nada, después de todo es solo un bebe

***dicho eso twilight se va y deja todo el trabajo a los chicos, pero claro, después de unos minutos twilight regresa y empieza a ayudarlos***

Twilight: elementos…. Elementos… ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo detengo a nightmare sin los elementos de la armonía?!

Tails: tranquilízate twilight, encontraremos ese libro

RD: ¡¿y que son los elementos de la armonía?! ¡¿Y cómo sabia de nightmare moon?! ¿Eh? ¿Eres espía? *mira a sonic*¡¿y que rayos son esas cosas?!

Applejack: tranquilízate niña, no es una espía, pero si sabe lo que sucede ¿verdad twilight?

*se acercan las demás chicas*

Twilight: leí sobre la profecía de nightmare, algo llamado los elementos de la armonía son los únicos que la detendrán. Pero no sé nada sobre ellas

Pinkie pie: elementos de la armonía una guía de referencia

Twilight: ¡¿Cómo lo encontraste?!

Pinkie pie: estaba en la E

Sonic: *risa*

Tails:*susurrando* demonios sabía que tenía que buscar en la E

Twilight: hay seis elementos de la armonía, pero se conocen cinco, bondad, risa…

Sonic:*susurrando* wow, enserio ¿risa? Suena raro si me lo preguntan

Twilight: …. Honestidad, y lealtad, el sexto es todo un misterio, se dice que la ubicación de los elementos, está en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles, localizado en lo que ahora es…..

Todas (excepto sonic y Tails): ¡el bosque everfree!

Pinkie: ¡si! Andando

Twilight: no tan rápido, oigan, les agradezco que me quieran ayudar pero quisiera hacer esto sola

Applejack: eso no dulzura, no dejaremos que una amiga nuestra vaya a ese lugar sola

Twilight:*suspiro* ok, vengan, síganme

Pinkie: ¡siiii! Andando

***en el camino***

Rarity: twilight, creo que no nos has presentado a estos caballeros aquí presentes

Twilight: bueno el….. *interrumpida*

Sonic: creo que nos podemos presentar solos, ahem

Sonic: lo que ves es lo que tienes, solo soy un chico que ama las aventuras, soy sonic, sonic el erizo

Tails: yo me llamo miles prower, pero todos me llaman Tails

Sonic: y ustedes como se llaman

RD: rainbow, rainbow dash

Rarity: rarity y debo decir que me encanta tu color

Applejack: que tal compañeros, me llamo Applejack

Pinkie: me llamo Pinkie pie

Fluttershy: yo me llamo fltrshy

Sonic: ¿que? ¿Perdón lo puedes decir otra ves? No te escuche

Fluttershy: me llamo Fluttershy

Twilight: bueno ya, hay que concentrarnos en el camino

***15 minutos después***

Twilight: entonces… ¿nadie de ustedes ah estado aquí?

Rarity: para nada, solo mira este lugar, es horrendo

Tails: ¿y eso porque? A mí me parece un bosque normal

Applejack: porque este lugar no es natural, dicen que no funciona como el resto de equestria

Twilight: ¿y eso que significa?

Rainbow:*vos fingida* nadie lo sabe, ¿sabes por qué?

Applejack: rainbow, ya basta

Rainbow: porque de todos los que han venido, ninguno ah regresado

***justo al tiempo en que rainbow termina de hablar el barranco donde ellos estaban se derrumbo haciendo que todos excepto, Fluttershy, rainbow y Tails quienes empezaron a recoger a sus amigas, pero con toda la conmoción se olvidaron de dos ponis, Applejack quien se había sostenido de una rama, al ver que twilight estaba cayendo se suelta de la rama***

Applejack: ¡allá voy!

***Applejack va a por twilight antes de que se caiga por el barranco, pero era inútil, twilight estaba resbalándose de los cascos de Applejack***

Twilight:*tono asustado*Applejack, no voy a resistir mucho tiempo ¡¿Qué hago?!

Applejack:*suspiro*suéltate

Twilight: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estas loca?!

Applejack: escúchame, estarás bien

Twilight:¡no!¡no es cierto!

Applejack: escucha twilight, lo que te digo es la pura verdad

Twilight:*suspira y se suelta* *grito*

***twilight casi estaba deseando no haberle hecho caso a Applejack, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba a salvo en las manos de rainbow dash y Tails, ya con todos en tierra reanudan el rumbo hacia el antiguo pero en el camino hubo otro problema, era una manticora y al parecer estaba enojada, muy enojada, tan enojada que empezó a atacar a todos, rainbow fue la primera en atacar y fallo y así todos empezaron a atacar a la manticora pero fallaban, excepto sonic quien no estaba atacando si no que estaba esquivando y saltando encima de la manticora, todos estaban en contra de la manticora excepto alguien***

Fluttershy: ¡alto!

Todos: ¿eh?

***Fluttershy se dirige hacia la manticora para tranquilizarlo, resultaba que el animal tenía una espina en la pata, justo cuando Fluttershy le quito la espina a la manticora, esta rugio, parecía que la manticora hiba a comerse a Fluttershy***

Todos: ¡flutershy noo!

Fluttershy: *riéndose*

***Fluttershy había calmado al animal tan bien que nadie en realidad creía lo que veía, Fluttershy reia con la manticora***

Todos: ahh *sorprendidos*

***la manticora suelta a Fluttershy***

Twilight:¿Cómo sabias de la espina?

Fluttershy: no sabia, aveces solo hay que tener un poco de bondad

***las chicas sigueron su camino pero se desviaron, lo malo es que no se dieron cuenta y peor se dirigían a una trampa***

¿?:*risa malvada*

Sonic: ¡¿quien esta hay?!

***del espesor del bosque se empezó a ver una sombra moviéndose hacia ellos, sonic creyó saber quien era***

Sonic:¿shadow?

**(i am all of me)**

¿?: yo no soy shadow, yo me llamo frank, veo que el plan de la manticora no funciono tan bien como espere

**(**** art/Frank-the-hedgehog-concept-art-426599581**** hay veran como es frank)**

Rainbow: con que fuiste tu,eh, sabes lo que pasamos con la manticora, ¡casi nos liquida!

Frank: hoooo, perdón solo quería que ustedes fueran el jugete del cachorro

Rainbow:¡ya estoy harta de ti!

Applejack:¡no lo hagas rainbow!

***rainbow ya harta de Frank empieza a atacar, pero era inútil, el equivava todo sus ataques, el era demasiado veloz, tanto que en una fracción de segundo ataco a rainbow y la mando a un árbol, todos se dieron cuenta de esto unos segundos despues***

Frank: ¡¿quien sige?!

***las chicas estaban aterradas con lo sucedido los unicos que podían enfrentarle eran sonic y tails***

Sonic: ¿Qué quieres?

Frank: vine a enfrentarte

Sonic: lo quieres, ¡lo tienes!

**(termina canción)**

***sonic empieza a atacar Frank, tuvo mas suerte que rainbow al atacar***

Tails: ¡ya te ayudo sonic!

Sonic: ¡no , llevate a las chicas!

Tails: pero..

Sonic: ¡solo hazlo!

Tails: entendido

Sonic: ahora es tiempo de poner este show a rodar

Frank: hmph

**(crank the heat up)**

Sonic: ¡toma esto!*da una patada*

Frank:*esquiva*¡ha! Que lento

***la batalla fue muy dura para sonic, solo hubo un momento en que sonic tomo la ventaja y pudo dañar considerablemente a Frank pero no fue suficiente*(véase "sonic adventure 2: ark showdown sonic vs shadown sprite animation" 3:48 a 4:02 en youtube)***

Frank:*cayendo fuertemente al suelo*¡¿eso es todo es todo lo que tienes?!

Sonic:*pisotón* tch, porfavor, solo estoy calentado

Frank: ¡pues dame todo lo que tienes!

***sonic creyo haber tenido la ventaja despues de haber atacado a Frank, se había equivocado, cuando sonic intento atacar fallo, esa falla le costo mucho mucho porque Frank le había agarrado el braso y lo tiro al suelo tan fuerte que dejo un cráter en el suelo, sonic empeso a hacer su tecnica spin dash y golpeo a Frank, luego salta e hiso un ataque teledirigido que mando a Frank a volar unos metros, Frank se recupera inmediatamente y empieza a atacar y a esquivar los ataques de sonic, en una de esas Frank conforma un ataque teledirigido a sonic seguido de un golpe al estomago y una patada que lo mando a volar hacia un árbol***

Sonic:¡agh!( ese tipo es rápido y fuerte, piensa sonic piensa…) ¡ya se!(esto no lo hago hace mucho pero tengo que intentarlo)

Frank: ha que fácil (tiempo de terminar la batalla)

***sonic se empieza a rodear de un aura azul mientras que Frank se llena de un aura plateada, ambos esperaban el momento justo para atacar***

Sonic y Frank: ¡speed brake!

***Ambos salen disparados mas rápido que la luz, Frank al ver que sonic también podía usar speed brake uso su cronokinesis y formulo un plan que llevo acabo, justo al momento en que sonic y Frank iban a chocar Frank d una patad que manda volando a sonic hacia arriba, Frank empezó a dar muchos ataques teledirigidos, cuando sonic estuvo lo suficientemente herido, Frank da una patada que obliga a sonic ir al suelo fuertemente***

Frank: ¡chaos control!

***justo antes de que sonic cayera al suelo Frank se transporta hacia el suelo, casi en el preciso momento en que sonic hiba a caer Frank da una patada que hace que cambie su rumbo hacia un árbol, pero hiba tan fuerte que no solo rompió un árbol si no 4 y choco con un quinto árbol pero este no lo rompió, antes de que sonic se desmallara Frank fue hacia donde se encontraba el***

**(termina música)**

**(need for speed the run- fail)**

Frank: no te preocupes no le hare nada a tus amigos, *risa malvada*

Sonic:*se desmaya*

**(termina música)**

**(con las chicas y tails)**

Rainbow:*despierta*

***rainbow había estado inconciente alrededor de 30 minutos, fluttershy trato de curar la heridas de rainbow pero eran algo graves, una costilla rota, una pata rota, y una herida muy cerca de su ala derecha, que por cierto Fluttershy pudo cerrar, Applejack la había cargado todo el tiempo, ya empezaba a sentirse cansada***

Applejack: aah, rainbow, despertaste, Fluttershy, crees que rainbow pueda caminar

Flutteshy: si, p-pero con cuidado porque si camina muy rápido puede que la herida en la costilla se haga peor

***Applejack baja a rainbow cuidadosamente***

Fluttershy: ah rainbow, otra cosa

Rainbow:¿Qué?

Fluttershy: nada de volar rápido

Rainbow:¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Fluttershy: porque si lo haces puedes lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas

Rainbow:*suspiro* ok

***5 minutos despues***

Rarity: agh, mis ojos necesitan descansar de este lugar

***se oscurece el lugar***

Rarity: pero no literalmente

Twilight: las ruinas podrían estar frente a nosotras y no las veriamos

Tails: no puedo ver nada

Rainbow: chicas, ¿donde están?

Applejack: esperen, creo que pise algo

Fluttershy:*grito*

Applejack: solo es barro ¡ay!

*frente a todos, excepto Tails , estaban unas replicas vivientes suyas, las replicas eran como un espejo , ya que cuando ellas se movían sus replicas igual se movían, las chicas se mueven hacia sus replicas, justo cuando las ponis y las replicas estaban frente a frente a un metro de distancia las replicas ponen un cara espantosa ( llámese screamers) y todas gritan aterradas excepto Pinkie pie*

Pinkie:*risa**caras graciosas*

Twilight: Pinkie, ¿Qué haces? Corre

Pinkie: oh chicas, ¿no lo entienden?

Pinkie**: **El miedo me invadía al ver Que el sol se iba a ocultar.

Twilight: Dígame que no está...

Pinkie: Lo oscuro y las sombras me Ponían a temblar.

Rarity: Si está...

Pinkie: Mi almohada era un refugio De lo que imaginé, La abuela me dijo debes saber Tus miedos enfrentar.

Rainbow: ¿Y entonces?

Pinkie: Dijo "Pinkie de pié debes estar Miedo no tendrás Nadie daño te hará Solo ríe y tus miedos se irán" ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! Y... ríete del miedo Búrlate si es feo, Si es espeluznante Ríete más como antes Si lo vez horrible No es tan terrible Dile a ese grandulón que ya te deje en paz, porque si cree que puede asustarte está muy equivocado y que lo único que va a lograr es que tu solo quieras. *Risa* Reíiiiiiiiir.

Todas: *risas*

Tails: jeje

***suena un trueno***

Tails: *grito*¡me dan miedo los rayos!

Applejack: jaja, tranquilo amiguito, todo estará bien

Todas:*risas*

Tails:*se quita encima de Applejack* no es gracioso

Twilight: jajaja, bueno chicas, ay que seguir

***unos 6 minutos despues se encuentran con un rio turbulento***

Steven:*llanto*¡que mundo!¡que mundo!

Twilight: disculpe, señor, porque llora

Steven: pues, la verdad no lo sé, estaba tranquilo aquí sin hacer nada, cuando una nube de humo morado paso junto a mí y corto mi amado bigote, ¡y ahora me veo realmente feo!* mas llanto*

***moja a las chicas***

Rainbow: no puede ser

Applejack: por eso tanto alboroto

Rarity: claro que si ¿Cómo pueden ser tan insensibles? Solo mírenlo, que escamas tan luminosas

Steve: ay, lo sé, lo se

Rarity:*diciéndole mas cumplidos*…

Tails: eh chicas, tal ves las pueda llevar

Rainbow: pues empieza de una ves que se nos hace tarde

***Tails trata de cargar a una de las ponis, pero eran muy pesadas para el***

Tails: *cansado* perdón chicas, no puedo

Rainbow: *molesta*Oh genial

Rarity:… no voy a dejar que un crimen contra la hermosura se deje sin arreglar * arranca una escama*

Steven: ¡auh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Twilight: ¿Qué haces rarity?

Rarity: *se corta la cola*

Steven:*se desmaya*

***rarity adhiere la cola cortada al bigote***

Steven: *risa*¡mi bigote! ¡Que hermoso!

Rarity: te ves impresionante

Twilight: ay rarity, tu hermosa cola

Rarity: ah, no importa, lo corto esta de moda, además, ya crecerá

Rainbow: igual que el bigote

Applejack: bien dicho *brohoof*

Twilight: ya podemos pasar, vengan

Steven: permítanme

***Steven usa su cuerpo para que las chicas pasen, unos minutos después se encuentran con las ruinas del castillo, pero, había un precipicio* **

Rainbow: ¿Por qué tantos precipicios hoy?

Pinkie: oh, ¿ahora que?

Rainbow:*muestra sus alas* adiós

Pinkie: ah, si

Fluttershy: recuerda no volar tan rápido

Rainbow: agh, ok, ta bien

***rainbow recoge el otro lado de puente y lo amarra, pero antes***

Shadowbolt: rainbow…

Rainbow: ¡eh! ¿Quién es?

Shadowbolt: rainbow…

Rainbow: no te tengo miedo, da la cara

Shadowbolt: esperábamos la llegada de la mejor acróbata de equestria

Rainbow:¿Quién?

Shadowbolt: pues tu desde luego…..

**(con el resto del grupo)**

Tails: creo que rainbow ya tardo demasiado

Twilight: pienso lo mismo

Applejack: twilight, creo que ya deberías llamar a rainbow

Twilight:¡rainbow! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!, *mira a un Shadowbolt* ay, no, ¡rainbow!, ¡no les hagas caso!

***la neblina se vuelve espesa***

**(con rainbow)**

Shadowbolt: ¿ y bien? ¿que decides?

Rainbow: escucha, gracias

Shadowbolt: *satisfacción*

Rainbow: Por la oferta, claro

Shadowbolt: *sorprendida*

Rainbow: pero creo que debo negarme

Shadowbolt: ñññññññagh *desaparece en una nube de humo*

***rainbow aparece de entre la neblina y esta se vuelve menos espesa***

Applejack:¡ija!

Twilight: rainbow, lo lograste

Rainbow: ves yo nunca le fallo a mis amigas

***Las chicas ya estaban cerca de las ruinas, pero algo paso, la neblina se volvió espesa de nuevo, tanto que no podían ver nada, ni siquiera si propio casco***

Twilight: ¡chicas!, no se muevan, las contare a todas, rarity

Rarity: aquí

Twilight: Applejack, rainbow, Pinkie

Aj, pp, rd: aquí

Twilight: Tails

Tails: aquí estoy

Twilight: Fluttershy

…

Twilight: ¡Fluttershy!

***todos los del grupo estaban preocupados al no saber nada sobre Fluttershy***

Twilight: esperen, creo que tengo un hechizo para quitar la neblina

***twilight intento pero no pudo, intento mas veces pero era la misma suerte***

Twilight: no tiene caso, esta niebla no es normal, *pensando*, ¡ah! Ya se, rainbow, Tails, vuelen por encima de la niebla y traten de ver donde esta Fluttershy

Rainbow: entendido

Tails: ok

*Rainbow y Tails vuelan por encima de la niebla, Tails por un lado pudo localiza a Fluttershy, pero rainbow no veía nada, lo único que veía era niebla*

Rainbow:¡no puedo ver nada mas que niebla! Y tu Tails

Tails:¡ ya enconte a futtershy!

Rainbow:¿Qué?¿como? eso es imposible, hay demasiada niebla como para ver algo

Tails: no, la niebla solo las cubre a ustedes por alguna razón

Twilight: ¡¿encontraron algo?!

Rainbow: ¡tails encontró a fluttershy!

Twilight: ¡bueno pues vayan por ella!

***Tails va por Fluttershy, lo que el ve es ciertamente extraño, porque vio a Fluttershy amarrada a un árbol, ¿Por qué raro preguntaras?, bueno, es raro porque el grupo estuvo junto todo el tiempo y no se oyo a nadie gritar ni mucho menos gritar***

Tails: tranquila, voy por ti

***Tails se acerca a Fluttershy casi en el momento en que Tails iba a desamarrar a Fluttershy se empiezan a oir truenos, como era de esperarse Tails se acobardo y se alejo de hay***

Tails: (tranquilo Tails, tranquilo, solo, desamarrala y sal de hay) *respiración**corre* ¡espartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

***Tails desamarra a Fluttershy y ambos salen de hay rápidamente***

Fluttershy:*cansada* gracias Tails

Tails: no es nada, ahora hay que irnos, las chicas nos esperan

Fluttershy: Tails, ven tengo algo que decirte

Tails: pues dilo rápido porq….

***Fluttershy le da un beso en la mejilla***

Tails: y-ya hay q-que irnos *sonrojado*

Fluttershy:*sonrojada* o-ok

***Fluttershy y Tails regresan con con las chicas y reanudan su camino, nadie dijo nada, en especial Tails y Fluttershy, que estaban mas tímidos que nunca, unos cuantos minutos después el grupo llega a las ruinas***

Rarity: wow

Applejack: ven twilight ¿no es lo que esperabas?

Twilight: los elementos de la armonía, los encontramos

***bajan los elementos de sus lugares***

Twilight: cuidado… cuidado

Pinkie Pie: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... Eh... Solo hay cinco

Rainbow Dash: ¿Donde está el sexto?

Twilight: El libro decía que Con los cinco presentes, una chispa hará que el sexto elemento se revele

Applejack: ¿Y que podrá significar eso?

Twilight: No lo sé, pero creo tener una idea, Atrás. No sé lo que pasará.

Applejack: Vengan todas. Debe concentrarse.

Twilight: *Grito*

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: ¡Los elementos!

***twilight se transporta hacia otro lugar, al mismo tiempo llegan las demás***

Rainbow: ¿Que sucedió?

Pinkie: Que fue eso?

Applejack: ¡Twilight! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

tails: ¡Miren!

Applejack: Vamos.

**(need for speed the run- rapid formation)**

***todas se dirigen a la siguiente estructura en ruinas***

**(con twilight)**

Twilight:*tosiendo* ah

Nightmare:*risa malvada*

***twilight empieza a retar a nightmare***

Nightmare: es broma, es broma ¿no?

***twilight empieza a correr hacia nightmare, y ella empieza a hacer lo mismo, justo cuando iban a impactarse de frente, twilight se teletransporta hacia los elementos***

Twilight: solo una chispa, rápido… rápido

***algo lanza a twilight hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo los elementos reaccionan, nightmare moon, ya estaba dándose a ella misma por un fracaso, pero para sorpresa de twilight los elementos no hicieron nada***

Twilight:¡pero que!

Nightmare Moon: *Risa malvada* *Rompe los elementos* Pequeña ingenua. ¿Creíste que me vencerías? Ahora jamás verás a la princesa ni al sol. La noche durará... ¡Para siempre! *sostiene a twilight con magia*

***twilight trata de soltarse de la magia de nightmare, pero no pudo, inos segundos depues aparece una figura conocida, el , para el disgusto de twilight, era Frank***

Frank: yo me encargo de ella, mi reina

Nightmare: pero que sea rápido

Frank:*saca un cuchillo*

Twilight: no, por favor no

***Frank se acerca hacia twilight, casi cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarla llega sonic y le da una patada a Frank y este sale volando***

Frank:¡ugh!*trata de agarrar su cuchillo*

Sonic:*patea el cuchillo**vos enojada*¡no seas nena y pelea como hombre!

Frank: esta vez no tendré piedad

**(con twilight)**

***twilight volvió a esforzarse en liberarse, twilight logra liberars debido a que nightmare se había distraído***

**(con sonic)**

***sonic tenía la desventaja, Frank peleaba demasiado bien, cada vez que sonic cometía un error aunque este fuera pequeño le costaba muy caro, sonic ya muy cansado no podía mas, la batalla anterior había sacado mucho de el, Frank estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, pero un tipo de energía lo para***

¿?: Frank déjalo tranquilo, tu no eres asi

Frank:¡black! ¡tu no intervengas!*forzejea*

***Frank cae noqueado***

**(termina canción)**

Sonic: agh

Black: oye, te ayudo amigo *levanta a sonic*

Sonic: gracias, emm, como te llamas

Black: me llamo black star pero me puedes llamar black, ¿y tu como te llamas?

Sonic: sonic, sonic el erizo

***con twilight***

Twilight: no, nononono, no, ahora que hare sin los elementos

*se oyen las voces de las chicas*

**(reach for the stars instrumental)**

Twilight : *resplandor en los ojos*¿Crees que destruirás los Elementos de la Armonía así de fácil? Pues te equivocas. Porque los espíritus de los elementos... ¡Están aquí!

***Se elevan los trozos de los elementos***

Nightmare: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Applejack, que me calmó cuando dudé, representa el espíritu de la _Honestidad_. Fluttershy, que calmó a la bestia con compasión, representa el espíritu de la _Bondad_. Pinkie Pie, que superó el miedo riendo ante el peligro, representa el espíritu de la _Risa_. Rarity, que calmó a la serpiente con un bello regalo, representa el espíritu de la _Generosidad_. Y Rainbow Dash, que no abandonó a sus amigas por lo que anhelaba, representa el espíritu de la _Lealtad_. Los espíritus de estas ponis superaron los obstáculos que nos pusiste.

Nightmare: Les falta el sexto elemento, No hubo chispa.

Twilight: Si la hay. Es otra clase de chispa. Lo supe en el momento en el que descubrí cuanto me alegraba escucharlas. Verlas. Lo mucho que me importan. La chispa se encendió en mi interior, cuando entendí que todas... Son mis amigas. Si Nightmare Moon. Cuando esos elementos se encienden con... La chispa, que hay en nuestros corazones, se crea el sexto elemento. Y es el de... La Magia.

***los elementos se activan y un aura de energía color arcoíris rodea a las ponis, unos segundos un rayo arcoíris se dispara y se dirige a nightmare***

Nightmare: ¡No! *Gritos*

***todo el lugar se llena de una luz muy brillante***

Sonic:¡wow!

***la luz se disipa***

Rainbow : Oooh... Mi cabeza.

Applejack: ¿Todas están bien?

Rarity ¡Ay! Qué alivio.

Fluttershy: Rarity, Es adorable.

Rarity: Lo se, No la volveré a cortar.

Fluttershy: No, Tu collar. Es igual que tu Cutie Mark.

Rarity: También el tuyo.

Fluttershy: *Impresionada*

Pinkie: Miren el mío. ¡Miren el mío!

Rainbow: ¡Oh Si!

Applejack: Si Twilight. Creí que solo decías locuras, pero veo que si representamos los elementos de la amistad.

Princesa: Claro que sí.

Twilight : *Impresionada* Princesa Celestia

Princesa Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, Mi fiel alumna, Sabía que lo lograrías.

Twilight : Pero, me dijiste que solo era una leyenda.

Princesa Celestia: Te dije que debías hacer amistades. Nada más. Vi las señales de Nightmare Moon, y sabía que tú tenías la magia interna para vencerla. Pero no la usarías hasta que la amistad entrara en tu corazón. Si alguien más entendiera. *A la Princesa Luna* Princesa Luna. No te veía así desde hace mil años. Es hora de olvidar las diferencias. Debemos reinar juntas, pequeña hermana.

todos: ¿Hermana?

Princesa Celestia: Aceptarás mi amistad.

Pinkie : *Se cae* ¡Ooh!

Princesa Luna: ¡Lo lamento! Te extraño mucho querida hermana.

Princesa Celestia: También te extrañé.

Frank: aah,*se levanta* ¿Dónde estoy?

Sonic: atrás, este tipo es peligroso

Frank: ah, ¿que? *mira a todos* eeeeh, hola

Black: *se acerca a Frank* Frank, estas bien

Sonic: black, ¿que haces?

Black: Frank es mi amigo y yo se que el… no era el hace un momento

Sonic: y como sabes que el no te engañaba

Black: lo conozco desde hace una semana y aunque es capaz de hacer eso el no lo haría, es mas mira sus ojos

Sonic: * mira los ojos de Frank* aja, y que tiene que ver eso

Black: sus ojos están dilatados y se nota un aura mágica que no es suya, es obio que alguien lo hipnotizo

Todos: *Miran a luna*

Princesa luna: *risa nerviosa*

Princesa celestia:*mirando a su hermana* luna, ¿no tienes algo que decir?

Princesa luna:*se acerca a Frank* Frank, perdón por hipnotizarte y ….. por hacerte hacer cosas que no querías

Frank:*cambia de una cara seria a una con una sonrisa pequeña* te perdono

Pinkie Pie: Oigan. ¿Saben que necesitamos?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Una fiesta!

***todos se divertían en la fiesta de Pinkie pie, quien de hecho le hiso la fiesta a luna dándole una calida bienvenida, todos se divertían pero twilight estaba algo triste***

Princesa Celestia: *dirigiéndose a twilight*¿Por qué tan triste mi fiel alumna? ¿No estás feliz de que Equestria esté bien? ¿Y de regresar a tus estudios en Canterlot?

Twilight Sparkle: Es por eso, Cuando entendí lo hermoso que es tener amigas *mira a sus amigas*, debo dejarlas.

Princesa Celestia: Spike, Toma nota, Yo, la Princesa Celestia, decreto hoy, que la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, tenga una nueva misión para Equestria, Debe seguir estudiando la Magia de la Amistad, Debe reportarme sus hallazgos, desde su nuevo hogar, en Ponyville

***Muchas voces se oian mientras que la princesa hablaba***

Twilight Sparkle: Gracias Princesa Celestia, Estudiaré con más intensidad.

***Todos gritaban de alegría***

**Despues de la fiesta**

Frank: ¡eh! Chicos

Mane 6,sonic y Tails: ¿si?

Frank: ¿podrían perdonarme?

Todos: ¿por que?*con curiosidad*

Frank: por todo lo que les hice, en especial a ustedes tres *dirigiéndose a RD, Sonic y Twilight*

Twilight: no se *vos algo seria* ¿podemos confiar en ti?

Sonic: *se acerca a Frank* bueno, confiare en ti, pero no quitare ningún ojo encima de ti

Pinkie: yo también confiare en ti Frank

Rarity: y yo, pero te estare vigilando

Fluttershy: y-yo confio en ti Frank

Twilight: voy a confiar en ti, despues de todo, puedo percibir que no eres malo

Frank: gracias

Tails: Yo también confio

Twilight: rainbow dash

Rainbow:* se acerca a frank* hmm *le da un golpe en el estomago*

Frank: agh, ¡porque hiciste eso!

Rainbow: eso es por el golpe que me diste, ahora estamos a mano

Frank: ¿sin remordimientos?

Todos: sin remordimientos

Frank: *aliviado*

***estaba a punto de hacerse de noche***

Twilight: Frank

Frank: ¿si?

Twilight: te quedaras en mi casa

Frank: ok

twilight: ustedes tambien, sonic y tails

sonic: ok

tails: esta bien por mi

**Fin del tercer capitulo**

* * *

los personajes de mlp pertenecen a hasbro y los personajes de sonic a sega


End file.
